


Hello, Deer

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

You'd think that a magic school full of extremely powerful witches and wizards would have some kind of barriers or enchantments in place to keep students out of forbidden places, right?   
Well apparently not, as Y/N had discovered in her first year at Hogwarts, one could simply stroll into the forbidden forest with ease.   
Which she did, many times over the years.   
She found it was a good place to go when one wanted to be alone and undiscovered.   
She wasn't stupid, she knew what kinds of dangerous creatures dwelled within the mass of trees and the rolling mists.   
But she also knew that if she remained quiet and near the edges she would be safe, a   
The girl had seen wonderful things in that forest, from centaurs to fairies and even a unicorn on one eventful trip.   
Yet, as all children, she was tempted by that very same curiosity that had led her into the forest on that very first day. The curiosity to explore, to know more and to see everything.   
It was this curiosity that took her deep into the forest one bright summer day, further than she'd ever dared to go.   
The sunlight quickly disappeared as she delved into the mist that seemed to be a constant in the forest.   
It wasn't until her stomach started growling and she'd turned around to go to lunch when Y/N realized her own foolish mistake.   
She was completely and utterly lost.   
___________ 

Three boys exited the castle, one of them walking faster and with an angry air about him while the other two tailed along, trying to calm their friend.   
"James! Mate you're taking it too seriously!"   
"PURPLE PADS, MY HAIR IS PURPLE!" The boy gestured wildly at his own hair which was a disastrous mess of black and pastel purple locks.   
"It's really more of a lilac if you think about it."   
"SHUT UP PETER!" The two other boys yelled in sync.   
"Prongs, I'm sorry I didn't realize it would be so.... purple! Come back inside and we'll go ask McGonagall for the countercharm."   
"Absolutely not! No one else is seeing this until I'm back to normal!" With that he disrobed and turned into a magnificent, purple stag.   
Peter let out a ridiculous shout of laughter at the sight, Sirius himself disguised his own laugh with a gravelly cough.   
"EVEN THE STAG IS PURPLE PADS! THE STAG!" James/The stag yelled before bounding off into the forbidden forest.   
___________ 

Y/N was wandering the dark foreboding forest, hopelessly searching for a way out when she tripped over a tree root and hit the ground hard.   
"Freakin shit! This is such assatry!" She grumbled, glaring at the new rips on her favourite jeans, right over the knees.   
A twig snapped nearby and the girl, forgetting her jeans, jumped to her feet and raised her wand.   
"Who's there?" She called, already imagining scenes where acromantula burst from the trees and devour her, or centaurs come in, arrows flying and slay her where she stood.   
None of this imagination quite prepared her for what did come from the woods, a creature that took her breath away. A graceful brown, black and purple stag that regarded her with boredom tinged with curiosity.   
"Hello there," she whispered in awe, "you're beautiful."   
The stag snorted and tossed its head as if to say 'of course I am, peasant.'   
"Are you hungry, pretty?" She rummaged around in her bag and brought out a baggie of sugar cubes she saved for any run ins with a unicorn or fairy.   
The stag clopped over happily, stopping a few feet away and watching as Y/N scooped out a few and held them in the palm of her hand.   
The girl watched in awe as this beautiful creature sniffed at her hand before gobbling up the sugar. "I'm gonna call you Pinkie." She smiled, giving the stag more sugar cubes.   
"What are you? You look like an ordinary deer but you're….purple."   
The deer huffed in annoyance and started snuffling at the remaining sugar cubes. "Hey!" She shoved the cubes into her bag and scolded the deer. "That's very rude you know, those aren't all for you."   
The deer huffed again and started trotting away. "You can understand me! Wait up!" Y/N hurried after the strange creature. "Can you show me the way out? I'm lost."   
It sighed and gave her an almost humanlike glare of annoyance before nudging her in a certain direction and walking that way.   
As they walked Y/N couldn't help but reach out to touch the beautiful stag. Its fur was smooth and she could feel all the muscle hidden underneath.   
It certainly was a powerful beast. As she watched its fur it occurred to her that the deer had been much more purple when she'd first seen it. "Hey pretty, have you been charmed?"   
The deer huffed again and she took that as a yes. "I'll bet it was those rude Marauders, it seems just like something they'd do."   
The stag made a rumbling sound that might've been… laughter?   
"A-are you laughing?"   
It stopped immediately, continuing its stroll while Y/N gazed at it in wonder, stroking her hand along its side.   
"You know, I could change you back to the right colour. I'm sure I know the spell."   
The stag stopped walking and turned to look at her hopefully. What a strange animal… She thought as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the stag, who was looking at her with nothing but trust as the girl muttered the spell.   
Soon enough the stag was free of all purple and his true colours of black and browns was revealed.   
"You look like a normal stag, but you certainly don't act like one." The stag looked sheepish and continued to lead her.   
"Ah, you've probably got your own magic just like everything in this forest."   
It seemed to puff up with pride when she said this, something she'd seem someone do many times before.   
"You remind me of a boy I know."She chuckled slightly, aimlessly tracing patterns over the stag's side. "James Potter, the 'most awesome guy in Hogwarts' as he's known. But he's really not all that, he's an arrogant swine if you ask me." She laughed. "Although, I can't deny that he can be sweet when he wants. I've never actually told anyone this but, on our first day here James found me sitting alone on the train, freaking out about Hogwarts because I came from a muggle family, no idea what's in store for me ya know? He talked to me and made me feel better, I doubt he even remembers it but on that day I saw a James Potter that he hasn't let anyone else see and I dunno, I kinda hope he's still in there because I have a massive crush on that guy and it makes me sad that he doesn't let people see that part of him and I'm literally pouring my heart out to a random animal I found in the woods okay…."   
The stag nuzzled her cheek and licked it. "EW GODRIC THAT'S NASTY WHAT THE HELL, PINKIE!"   
She wiped her cheek on her robe, ridding it of deer saliva and glaring at the animal that was somehow managing to look smug.   
She was about to start complaining again when she noticed that they'd come to the edge of the forest. "You actually took me out of the forest! You really are magical." She patted the stag on its side. "Thank you , pinkie, I'll come visit you and bring more sugar cubes."   
She started making her way to the castle but stopped upon hearing the sound of heavy footsteps behind her.   
"Pinkie, you can't come with me, go back to the forest."   
"Well that's a bit rude, I really thought we were bonding back there." She blinked, certain that she'd just seen the stag say those words…   
"…..did you just….. Talk?....." She stammered, eyes wide in shock.   
"What, you never seen a talking stag?"   
That voice…. She could recognise it anywhere. It sounded exactly like the voice she dreamed about nearly every night.   
"What are you…?"   
The stag winked and started… changing!??   
Its legs turned into human arms and legs, its body shifting and shrinking into a man's bare chest and the head morphed into a human's head until before her stood a completely naked James Potter.   
"MERLIN'S BEARD HIDE YOUR SHAME!" Y/N shrieked, spinning away from the boy.   
"Your crush is standing in front of you completely nude and you don't want to hop on?"   
Y/N felt her face heat up with the telltale blush creeping into her cheeks and was thankful for the fact that James couldn't see her face. "Fuck off, Potter."   
"Accio clothes." The sound of fabric whacking him could be heard followed by a rustling before, "Okay I'm decent."   
She turned around warily, muscles relaxing when she saw that he was, indeed, clothed now.   
"So….." She started, bringing him to cock an eyebrow expectantly.   
"So you're into me." He smirked.   
"Yeah… pretty much." She shuffled nervously.   
"Sweet." She looked up, surprised. "Well, I'm hot, you're hotter, it was bound to happen." He shrugged casually and started heading for the castle. "Hogsmeade tomorrow at 10, bring more sugar cubes."


End file.
